


Puppy Tails - The Bored Boyfriend Problem

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Science Experiments, Serial Killers, Sexual References, Texting, body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored and experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Bored Boyfriend Problem

Bored. Where are you?  
SH

Harry's, she's not having a good day.  
JW

Still bored. Where's Gladstone?  
SH

Being hugged by Harry at the moment.  
JW

Make sure you wash him when you get home. I hate the smell of stale alcohol.  
SH

Sherlock! That's not nice.  
JW

I will apologise if he smells normal.  
SH

Look under the sofa there's something you might like under there.  
JW

Oh serial killer DVD's. Christie, one of my favourites.  
SH

There's so many things wrong with that sentence....  
JW

Can I have the files on Christie?  
SH

You're bored aren't you?  
M

Possibly.  
SH

No Sherlock, I'm in a meeting.  
M

Can I have the files on John Christie?  
SH

Sherlock I'm in a meeting!  
GL

Does it involve my brother and a large cream cake?  
SH

Sending the files over by courier now.  
M

John? How long are you going to be? I need to use you as a conductor.  
SH

You are not using me to test the voltage of a car battery again!  
JW

Not that sort of conductor.  
SH

I can't, Harry's just fallen asleep and I'm waiting for Clara to come home.  
JW

Fine.  
SH

Have we got a claw hammer?  
SH

Tool box in the back of the car. Why what do you want it for.  
JW

Pulling up the floor boards. Do you know where I can get a side of beef?  
SH

What? Wait till I get home will you please? Clara will be back in an hour.  
JW

Sherlock???!!  
JW

It's fine, Molly gave me a spare leg she had lying around.  
SH

Sherlock what the hell are you doing?  
JW

Don't turn the central heating on for a couple of days.  
SH

Right Clara's here. I'm coming home.  
JW

Sherlock where are you? Why does it smell like dead bodies in here? Oh god you watched the Christie DVD!  
JW

I knew it! The police were incompetent.  
SH

Can you get Greg and come and pick me up? The police have arrested me for walking around London with a decomposing leg in a black bag. A leg that YOU buried under the floorboards.  
JW

I wouldn't say buried. Where's Gladstone?  
SH

With Mrs Hudson thank god. You're going to have to do something pretty amazing to make this up to me.  
JW

Shall I pick up some milk and beans?  
SH

And..  
JW

For a month.  
SH

And..  
JW

Wear the Dear Stalker?  
SH

And..  
JW

My coat and nothing else?  
SH

You're getting there.  
JW

I'll do what ever you want in bed for a month?  
SH

Just in bed?  
JW

I'll be your sex slave.  
SH

Good, now hurry up I don't think my erection is helping to convince them of my innocence.  
JW

On our way.  
SH

Wear the Dear Stalker ;)  
JW


End file.
